A Place to Call Home
by ZeroAngelus
Summary: An outcast samurai, the last of an ancient and powerful bloodline seeks a home in the walls of Konoha. He quickly finds him self in a lot of trouble when an evil ninja village targets him in their polt to take over. Rated R for later chapters
1. The Gates of Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Place to Call Home Chapter 1: The Gates of Konoha 

Rei let out a heavy sigh of relief. Finally he had arrived, at the place his mother had told him stories about. Beyond the gates that were before him was the Hidden Village of Fire, Konoha. The village was built into the side of a cliff, enclosed by high walls, it held a piece of the forest and some close packed housing centered around the Hokage's tower. "Hello?" called Rei, the gates were locked and he couldn't see any other way in.

"May I help you?" asked a voice from his left. A female nin stepped out form behind a tree. A Hidden Leaf head protector was just visible under her bright orange hair. She was about 5'7" and slim, there was what appeared to be a blue swim suit top under her fishnet shirt, and her pants were a pair of normal shorts. Rei smiled and cast his gaze to the ground.

"Thank you," he said, bowing low, "I'm here to see the Hokage."

The Jounin frowned, "Samurai are not allowed inside." Now it was Rei's turn to frown, he started to fish through his pockets, eventually he was able to pull out a piece of gold material. When he looked back up he grinned. She was ready in a battle stance, kunai drawn.

"Here," he said, "show him this." The woman examined the item and shortly realized that it was a head protector, of solid gold. The cloth was golden thread and the metal plate that bore an unusual symbol was also gold. The nin hesitated for a second, but Rei spoke to hurry her on her way. "Don't worry I'll wait here with your Genin, but bring it back quickly it's very important to me." She nodded quickly before leaping up a tree and over the wall. Rei sighed again this time out of annoyance; he sat down leaning up against the gate. He set his katana across his lap and ruffled through his pack. Not far away three people jumped down form the trees without a sound.

They approached Rei's spot, "How did you know we where there?" asked the tallest, a white haired boy.

"Lucky guess," muttered Rei opening a can of Dr. Pepper he had pulled from his pack.

"Bullshit," he growled, "how?" Rei took a long drink of his soda.

"Calm down kiddies, you'll find out," he said.

"Kiddies!" shouted the purple haired girl to the left of the self-proclaimed leader. "Your no older than we are!" she said. Rei chuckled a little; she apparently didn't like being called a child.

"Maybe so, but if I've only learned one thing form my eighteen years of life it's patience," he said taking another drink.

"Eighteen? Well, you don't look like a samurai," said the leader. Rei paused for a moment and looked at his clothes. His shoes were a pair of well-worn Vans; he wore a pair of black 32's, and a red T-shirt bearing a Thunder Cats emblem. He had on the ground next to him a very heavy looking backpack. _He doubts me, questions my honor._ That very thought pissed Rei off.

He glared at the leader, "I am," he said simply. The leader tried to glare back but Rei's eyes made him uneasy his left eye was rich emerald green while his right was gold and bird-like.

Two of them stepped back, the leader and the loud mouth girl, but the raven-haired girl that had not yet said a word smiled and said, "Fushichō." She bowed her head a little and Rei nodded. A few seconds after everyone calmed down. Konoha's doors began to open causing Rei to fall back. He pulled himself to his feet, swearing at the new lump on the back of his head. A voice cleared its throat trying to get Rei's attention. Just on the other side of the gateway stood the female Nin and the Hokage. In the Hokage's one hand was his pipe that he was always puffing away on. His other hand held the head protector that Rei had given to the Jounin.

"Follow me," said the Hokage then he took a long drag form his pipe. Rei scooped up his backpack and started after the Hokage. As he passed the orange haired Jounin she to bowed her head a little.

Rei paused and bowed, fully, to her, "see you around." Rei trailed the Hokage through the streets, but the whole time he felt uncomfortable in Konoha. As he followed the Hokage everyone kept looking at him.

"Many of them have never seen a samurai before," said the Hokage, he was looking over his shoulder at Rei. "They're not allowed in here," he said with a puff of smoke.

"So your Jounin told me," Rei said.

The Hokage snorted, "Samantha? She always was a bit to helpful."

"But her Genin are so nice," said Rei trying not to let sarcasm rule his voice.

The Hokage chuckled, "Gave you some trouble did they? Don't worry everyone will." Rei snorted much like the Hokage had. They stopped in front of the Hokage tower. "Please," said the Hokage, Come up to my office we must talk about your mother and what to do with you."


	2. Of Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: Of Two Worlds

Rei liked The Hokage tower it was like being in a museum devoted to nothing but Konoha. Rei did, however, find all the stairs he had to climb to get to the Third's office a bit annoying. The tower was the tallest man made structure in the village, second only to the cliff that bore the faces of the few called Hokage. The Hokage's office smelled of wood and paper. It was soothing to someone who had been traveling as much as Rei. It reminded him of his father's grand library, a place where knowledge flowed like water. Over powering these smells, however, was the smell of tobacco just like the Third himself. The Third took a seat at his large oak desk, "please, sit," he said motioning to the chair across form him.

Rei sat and was presented with a cup of tea, "Adigato," he muttered. Rei sipped the tea and breathed more easily, the warm liquid seemed to spread throughout his entire body. The Third cleared his throat and emptied his pipe.

"What should I be calling my esteemed guest?" The Third asked.

Rei set his tea down, "Fushicho Rei, sir," he said bowing his head.

"First of all may I see your blades?" Rei hesitated for a second; to a samurai his swords are part of him, his very soul, needless to say they do not part with them easily. He honors you with this audience now honor him with his request. The shadow lifted from his mind, Rei removed his Di-sho and passed it to The Third. He drew the katana and looked closely at the blade. "This is a very fine edge," he said.

"It was my father's finest sword," said Rei. He made a feeble attempt to hold back his pride. "That sounds like the perfect place to start our discussion," said The Third, "tell me about your father." He placed the sword on his desk next to Rei's head protector. Rei's mind stumbled over grief but shortly he began.

"My father's name was Kenji Maruku. He was in charge of border defenses for northern Fire Country. He died seven years ago at the close of the Demon War. My father and his army defeated many demons, but none quite as powerful as The Nine-Tails of Konoha." The Third nodded accepting the truth of Rei's story. The Great Nine-Tails was not the only demon to ever terrorize Fire Country. The Demon War was the country's open conflict against the Genma Army. The samurai of Fire Country fought the vast army allowing the ninja to keep to the shadows, were they belonged keeping the hidden might of Fire Country strong. The War had gone on for years, even after the Nine-Tails had been sealed, but suddenly ended about seven years ago. The Third seemed to remember a story of samurai who left the main army on a dangerous mission to find the source of the demons.

"Your mother was dispatched to that area about twenty years ago," said the Third. "She was the only aid the samurai would allow, their pride prohibited all other help. She was charged with the duty of finding the source of the demons. Though shortly after she left we lost contact with her. She was presumed dead." His voice was informative with just a hint of remorse. "Can you tell me what happened to her?" he asked.

"She was attacked by a group of unknown ninjas, they almost killed her. My father stepped in and saved her. They did, however, succeed in sealing her memories."

"Your father saved her? He must have been a fine samurai to best a group of ninjas single handedly."

Rei flashed a small smile, "My father was the greatest swordsman in the world. He saved my mother and took her in. They lived together despite the argument of the locals, they clamed a ninja would only bring trouble. Over the course of the years her memory came back but by the time she could come back to Konoha she wouldn't."

"Because she had fallen in love with your father," said The Third. Rei nodded, "Then they had you."

"They raised me together, taught me all they could till one day." Rei let a small sniffle escape. _Samurai don't cry._ "On that day seven years ago, they left; they said they had to put a stop the death." Rei bowed his head using his shoulder length raven hair to hide his eyes. "Those were the last gifts they gave me," he said motioning towards the items on the desk. _Ninjas don't cry._ "My mother told me to come here if they didn't return," The Third showed no reaction to Rei's tears. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a satchel to refill his pipe.

"What slowed you down?" he asked lighting his pipe, "seven years is a bit long if you knew the location of the village." Rei wiped his eyes and collected himself.

"I was being chased by something I've been on the run for the last seven years. Worst part is I don't even know why." The Third knew the reason; he picked up Rei's head protector from its place by his swords.

"Do you know what this means?" he was indicating to the symbol on the metal plate. It was a unique picture of a burning leaf. Rei did not know the significance of the symbol; his mother gave the head protector to him with the instructions that the Hokage would help any one who held it. "Rei, this is a head protector worn only by the Phoenix Clan, the oldest and most formidable bloodline in all of Fire Country. Long ago before The First Hokage created Konoha the Phoenix Clan kept watch over Fire Country. The clan greatly supported the creation of Konoha and the foundation of its ninja academy, as they valued knowledge almost as much as The Code of the Ninja. They ran the academy for many years teaching many of today's clans their 'corner stone' techniques. Their burning for knowledge and the protection of the Ninja Academy reflected the very soul of Fire Country." Rei happily absorbed the new knowledge; he loved learning new things, he did not thinking of the connection the Third was hinting at. "Rei, you are all that is left of that clan, the rest were wiped out fighting the Nine-Tails." Rei was struck dumb. Then his mind burst forth with a hurricane of questions. _Why had mom never told me? I'm the last?_ Rei couldn't stop his mind for flipping through the questions. The Third cleared his throat calming the storm in Rei's mind. "To tell you the truth I don't know what to do with you. Being of the Phoenix Clan, you have a right to be a ninja of the Leaf, you should be a ninja of the Leaf, but it is taboo for samurai to be inside the city walls."

"Hokage, sir, I would do anything to stay here in Konoha. This is the first place that I have felt comfortable in since before my parents left. Orphaned, pursued, and apparently last of my clan, please sir I feel like I finally found my home." Rei's words touched the Third and that would have been enough, but Rei's actions truly set the choice firm in to The Hokage's mind. Rei stood and tied the head protector of his fallen mother around the hilt of his fallen father's sword and knelt before The Third. "I will defend Konoha till my last breath."

"Your words would have been enough to convince me to let you stay, but if you want to be a Genin you'll have to pass a test. I will arrange it, three days form now you must prove yourself." He paused thinking, "Till then you'll room with one of our newest Genin." The Third smiled at a joke only he got, "follow me." The Hokage and Rei made their way down to the streets. Rei was so excited and overjoyed he did not notice the orange blur heading his way. The Third let out a chuckle as the two figures collided. The yellow haired boy in orange was quick to recover because he was always having spills like this.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you their," he said. His voice was loud but Rei could tell he wasn't yelling. The boy held out his hand to help Rei up.

"Ah, Naruto we were just going to find you, this is Fushicho Rei, he is going to be your new roommate for a few days." There was a thud and Rei hit the ground again, Naruto had dropped him upon hearing the Third's words. Rei pulled himself to his feet this time only to find Naruto's face inches away form his own. Naruto surveyed him taking in the swords, the cloths, the backpack, and the eyes. Rei did the same; he saw the surprising number of similarities between this boy and the fourth face he saw carved in to the cliff. The thing that surprised Rei the most, though, was that when this boy looked Rei in the eyes he didn't flinch, he didn't even seem to notice the difference between the two eyes.

A sudden loud noise broke the silence, "He can't room with me. He is a samurai he shouldn't even be inside the city walls!" Naruto yelled.

"Actually I have a test in three days after that I will be a ninja too," Rei said. Naruto once again looked very confused.

"It is true," said The Third, "he has a chance to be both samurai and ninja, part of both worlds." Naruto started to say something else but The Third cut him off, "I want you to consider this arrangement an A-rank mission. Now, hurry along Naruto, Sakura and Susuke are waiting and you don't want Kakashi to beat you there."

"But, I-"

"I will show Rei to your apartment, he will not disturb your serine insanity, now go." Naruto nodded; he knew that if the Hokage felt that this was an A-rank mission it was important. Rei watch him take off again towards the forest he could still is a great deal of confusion in his face. _I have to talk to him; he needs to be ok with this arrangement._ The Third however felt that that could wait as he led Rei towards his new temporary home.


	3. Welcome to the Village of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Village of Fire

The Third showed Rei into Naruto's apartment. "Naruto has lived here alone for most of his life," he said. The place was spacious, six rooms for just one person. The small kitchen had nothing more than the most basic of needs, a stove, a microwave, a refrigerator, and a truckload of cup ramen. One room held nothing but a very messy bed; Rei assumed that was Naruto's room. A third room held a large assortment of boxes most of which looked like old prank supplies. It was simple to see the last room, the living room, is where Naruto spent most of his time. The television sat, paused on some random kung-fu movie, one of dozens of similar films that littered the floor in front of the TV. The couch looked well worn and very comfortable and the coffee table was covered with dirty ramen bowls. "It is big enough for the both of you"

"It will be fine," Rei said closing the doors to metaphorical quarantine zone. Rei was not concerned with his new living space; he was more worried about his new roommate and his new life. "He lives here alone, why?" Rei asked.

"Naruto is also an orphan, but unlike you he never knew his parents." Rei nodded, that must have been terrible. _My parents are gone but at least I knew them. _The Third continued, "I have been keeping an eye on him for his father." Rei's mind wandered back to the fourth face carved into the cliff over looking the village.

"You mean the Fourth Hokage." Rei asked. The mild surprise of the question was answered with a simple nod. Rei could tell this was a seldom discussed and mildly uncomfortable topic so he changed the subject "He's pretty messy isn't he?" There was a bellowing laugh from the Third and another nod. This was the first time he had made the Third laugh. The thought of Rei's upcoming test started to burn a hole in his mind, "so, what can you tell me about this test I must pass?"

"Nothing, that would give you an unfair advantage," Rei had expected such an answer. "Just remember, three days from now, till then make yourself at home. I must return to the tower, your arrival made some extra work for me. I will send for you when the time comes." With that, he left leaving Rei alone in a strange place. Rei didn't know where to start. He had to make a room for himself, explore the village, go buy new cloths, and do some training. He hoped three days was enough. He moved for his pack to set up his room when his stomach let out a loud growl. It's been almost a day sense I last ate, and I need to find out more about Konoha. Rei grabbed a small leather pouch out of his pack and set out to find a good place to eat. Once on the street Rei let his feet do the walking. He semi-aimless wandering landed him in the marketplace. It was full of people scuttling from stand to stand buying supplies for what ever they felt they needed. Rei breathed deep the smell of fresh fish and cooked meats, until his stomach could not take it anymore. Rei approached the first street side vendor it smelled of many cooked delicacies. The cook's back was turn toward Rei, "pardon me, can I have some sesame chicken?" The man scooped rice and a hand full of the delicious food into a bowl. He almost had a heart attack when he turned to face his customer.

"No samurai," he said simply. The cook prepared to toss the food when Rei dug a small gold coin out of the pouch he had brought.

"Please, I'll pay you well," the coin caught the cook's eye. He snatched it away from Rei and checked it with his teeth. Begrudgingly he passed the bowl to Rei. He quickly ate his food under the probing eyes all the villagers in the market place. After his unpleasant meal he decided explore a bit more. He wandered the market seeking to buy what ever he could which sadly to say was not much. Not because of lack of funds but because of the shopkeepers, many would refuse service to Rei. As he neared the end of the market Rei almost felt like giving up. The last shop was a small place bigger that the street side booths but certainly the smallest shop in the market. The sign that hung at the beginning of the small alley that lead to the door was what caught Rei's attention 'Last Chance Supplies' it read. "Last chance? I might as well," he said to himself. The shop was plain looking form the outside, with brown wooden walls and a red roof, but the inside proved quite the contrary. The inside was dimly lit, but seemed larger that the space would allow. The tables, shelves, racks and what not were filled with all kinds of different things. Rei saw the common items the rest of the street vendors were trying to push, but there were also items he had never seen before. In the dim twilight of the shop there was only one person, a young man a couple years older that Rei sitting cross-legged on the counter next the antique cash register. Dark clothing, a long black trench coat, and long platinum blond hair hid most of his pale skin from sight; only his face and hands gave it away. "Are you the owner?" the figure didn't look up from the book he held in his pale fingers, but he did respond with a nod. Rei found the man presence unnerving but that was a simple thing forhim to ignore. Rei made his way around the shop grabbing some extra clothing and a refill for his sword care kit. Off to one side was a group of glass cases Rei had not noticed. Upon approachhe found that the cases were filled with books, very old leather bound books. Rei crouched down and slowly read the titles to himself. He was so immersed in his favorite subject that he didn't hear the shopkeeper approach till he slid the glass door of the case open. Rei was taken by surprise; he spun and drew his sword. The man landed his palm on the hilt and pushed the blade back down into the scabbard. At that point Rei came eye to eye with the ice blue stare of the shopkeeper. He realized his mistake and bowed, "my apologies, you startled me."

The shop keep said nothing for a few second as he placed his book back on the shelf, "I'm told I have that effect on a lot of people." He returned to the counter leaving the case wide open, "feel free to look," he called back. A twinge of joy ran up Rei's spine but he controlled himself.

"Aren't you worried I'll steal some of them, they look rare?" Rei asked approaching the counter.

The man laughed, "Samurai don't steal." Rei gave a small bow to acknowledge this statement. "Give me those, I'll ring them up while you read." Rei gave his collected items to the shopkeeper and drifted back to the bookcases. Rei grabbed the book the man had just finished it was a book of haiku poems. After four or five pages of poems about how to live, 'life to it's fullest' was the jest of it, the shopkeeper called for Rei.

"Can I hang out and read for a while?" Rei asked returning the counter. The young man looked out the back door toward a sundial in a small garden then to the clock on the wall.

"I would, but I have to go train," he said crossing to lock the bookcases.

"Training?" Rei asked. The man nodded, "actually I needed to do some training too. Want a sparing partner?" The young man stopped mid task and turned to face Rei. His ice blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim store light a small smile just visible on his thin lips.

"Sounds fun," he said, "but I must inquire as to the name of my honorable opponent?" This was the fourth time today Rei bowed and stated his name for a new acquaintance. "Very well, call me Lathius," he said returning Rei's bow.


	4. The Sun and Shadows

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait but the best ideals come with time and lives must be had.

Zero

Chapter 4: The Sun and Shadows

Two figures walked the now thinning market street of Konoha. Lathius stood a full head tall than Rei. His presence seemed to cut a path through the few villagers left. All the other shopkeeper's1eyes were no longer questioning Rei instead all were turned to glare at Lathius. _Wow, he is less popular than me_. Rei's awe had slowed his pace, he jogged up behind Lathius, "hey, mind if we stop at my place?" There was a flurry of whispers and new glares for Rei. Rei paused again wondering what he had done now.

"Sorry hanging out with me is not going to put you very well with these people," Lathius said over his shoulder.

"Oh well, their loss", Rei cared little for what there cruel people thought, "but my place?" Lathius motioned for Rei to lead the way. As the two weaved their way back to Naruto's apartment Rei noticed that Lathius induce similar behavior all over the village, accept in the older ninjas. Even before he made it through the door Rei could hear Naruto snoring. _Asleep already? It's not even dusk_. Rei passed the living room and saw Naruto's sleeping form sprawled out on the couch remote still in hand. Chuckling, Rei dumped his new ninja garb in his depressingly empty room. He opened his backpack and pulled out the true reason for coming back, his samurai armor. The gold trim that lined the blood red plates seemed to catch the light of the fading sun. He quickly donned the suit pausing only to run his fingers over the1black wings painted on to the back plate. Rei returned to the door scrawled a note to Naruto and left just as silently as he came.

"You live with Naruto?" Lathius asked from the railing across from Naruto's front door.

"For now I am," Rei said, "I just got in to town today."

Lathius nodded, "nice armor" with that his grinning face disappeared over the railing and dropped the two stories to the street below the instant he hit the ground he started to move. Rei took off after him leaping form roof to roof. The chase leads the two into the darkening woods. After a few seconds of dogging tree trunks Rei burst into a clearing. Rei scanned the area quickly, must be a local training ground. His eyes fell on Lathius who had stopped in front of a large kunai shaped stone.

Rei came to a stop a few feet away, "What is that?" Rei asked.

"It is called the Hero's Monument," Rei saw that the stone had writing carved into it. "It's covered with the name of every ninja that has perished in the service of Konoha." Rei kneeled in front of the stone and let his eyes scan over the names.

One name caught his eye, it was a name he knew well, his mother's name. "My mother's name is on here."

"You should be proud of that," said Lathius. Rei rose to his feet and looked at the setting sun.

"I am," he said. He slowly drew his katana. _I have to finish this before the sunset or my chakra will return to normal_. Rei looked Lathius over once more, _and something tells me this guy is not going to be a push over_. Rei moved his feet to his offensive stance and raised the sword next to his face, parallel to the ground, "ready?" Lathius nodded, locking eyes with his new friend. There was a few seconds of silence before Rei began. Lathius easily sidestepped Rei's downward slash. Rei smiled Lathius had fallen for his feint. He quick drew his wakizashi and slashed at his opponent's chest. The sound of steel on steel echoed through out the clearing. A weapon! Rei jumped back to reassess the situation. Lathius now stood low to the ground in a mantis stance. Rei scanned the hands of his opponent for a weapon but saw none. Instead on the end of each finger was a crystalline talon. _Ok that's new_. Rei didn't hesitate he continued his onslaught. Lathius keep on the defense; his exceptional speed was just enough block the rapid sword attacks. Rei's eyes flicked to the setting sun, _I have to finish this now!_ Rei dropped back a few feet, sheathing the short sword and leveled his blade again, "Hikaru Sentan!" (Shining Point) Rei burst forward at a blinding speed. The edge of his katana began to glow like molten metal. He lunged as fire streaked from the guard to the tip of the exquisite blade. The shadows enclosed Lathius as the flaming sword plunged into his chest. Seconds of silence passed before it was broken by a loud hissing noise. Rei sighed deeply pulling the blade from the basketball-sized hole in the mirror in front of him. Rei began intently spinning look for his razor clawed opponent.

Lathius's voice floated out of the darkest parts of the night. "Wow, look at the number you did on my Ice Mirror. Your pretty serous about this aren't you?"

"I want to see what you can do," Rei said calmly, "so, yes, I am. Now come at me with everything you've got!" He shifted his stance; he now held his sword in his hand very close to his body his left leg was in front with his other arm hovering defensively over it. _Shit, it feels like he is everywhere. _Rei's eyes flicked form one group of shadows to the next. He found his target standing calmly just at the edge of the tree line. Rei charged in with a ferocious slash only to connect with another mirror. Rei still could not pin point his location with any of his senses only his eyes could catch the ghostly figure. Lathius moved through the dark trees appearing here are there as the red faded from the sky and the stars came out. Rei struck at every target he could but every hit that connected just shattered another mirror. "Stop running!" Rei shouted. A small breeze answered carrying two long needles one in the other's shadow at Rei dodged the first and cleaved the second in half. _Flying Needles!_ Before he could regain his bearings the shadow in front of his seemed he spring to life. Two claws came down Rei blocked one with his forearm but the other left five silver groves in his breastplate. _Damn he's quick. I can't take many more like that. _Needle after needle now flewfrom the shadows, Rei calmly attempted to fend off the hail but it was too much. His opponent's aim finally struck true as a needle sank deep into Rei's shoulder. Cold raced through the wound, _the needles are ice too? _"That's it, I'm done dancing in the dark" Rei clenched his left fist as if crushing some unseen item. As his fingers receded they reveled a small ball of light. The shadows shifted, altered by the miniature sun, but still Lathius was no were to be seen.

The mocking laugh that returned seemed to float on the new night wind, "That won't work. You see I'm not the shadows…" all at once the dark sky itself seemed to fall in on Rei, "I'm the night." The last thing Rei saw was a pair of blood red eyes and a set of fangs.


	5. Dreaming of The Dead

Chapter 5: Dreaming of the Dead

Rei opened his eyes to see the sun streaming through the trees. He pulled himself to his feet looking around, _Where am I?_ These were not the trees he had entered the night before, these trees were larger and darker, more foreboding. This forest was cold he felt no life in any of the trees. The clash of steel on steel caught his attention and he took off into the trees to find its source. He felt warmth and took off in its direction. As he moved closer the heat grew, _a fight._ One of the heat sources was particularly warm and somehow familiar but he couldn't quite place were he had felt it before. The trees thinned and he came to a small clearing at the base of a cliff, what he saw stopped him dead in his track. Set into the base of the cliff was a large gate made of bones and skulls; it was an arched gate ten feet wide at the base. It radiated cold, a creeping chill that sank into the bones an all-together inhuman feeling. From this gate came an almost constant stream of sword welding suits of hallow armor. The suits were compositions of old discarded armor many appeared rusted and useless. What ever propelled them, however, was lethal it moved with lightening quickness that only came pure bloodlust and deadly cunning. They were all cold, the same unnatural draining cold that the gate gave off. They charge one after another at a single man. It took Rei a few seconds to realize who this man was but Rei knew him, after all one can never forget the face of their father. He was in bad shape his armor had been torn to shreds; the chest plate lay on the ground a few feet away covered in a green bubbling slime that could only be acid. His bare chest sported several long red lines of blood but the massive blood loss seem to have little effect and the samurai. Rei eyes could not track the speed of his strikes; his sword just hovered in front of him as armor after armor fell. _What the hell is going on? That can't be dad he is dead, but if he is here, then mom…_Rei turned his attention to the now massive heat source he had felt before, his mother always gave off an exceptional amount of heat but it was never like this. He remembered gentle warmth but what stood before him resembled a raging forest fire. She stood twenty or so feet across form a, for lack of a better term, a monster. It was a giant formless blob as big as a house; it was covered in lashing tentacles and gnashing teeth. Her flaming aura easily matched the monster in size and the heat was enough to hold back the dark tentacles. The fight had, however, taken its toll of her, her left arm hung limply at her side and blood trickled from some unseen wound in her abdomen. Fortunately the monster didn't look much better. It was covered with massive burn marks and it bled profusely from several large sword wounds. _This must have been their fight at the Demon Gate, their last fight._ Rei's mom flashed a number of one-handed seal, (Flame Rod Prison) a dozen rods of fire about two feet long hit the monster from a number of different direction binding it in place. "Time to send you back to Hell!" His mom cried pulling a white kunai from her hip holster and dragging it across her dead shoulder. She then hurled it at the gate; it sunk in to the dark part the made up the gateway. (Seal of Sol) the gateway faltered and began to shrink sucking the monster and the armors back inside. In a matter of seconds its surface returned to that of the cliff face and the white kunai exploded with a loud pop. The raging inferno that surrounded his mother faded and the warmth that Rei remembered returned. His parents turned to each other letting each other's smile and presence comfort one another after the long grueling battle. Rei's father took a step toward his mother then the smile faded from his face and he fell to the ground in a heap. The kunai still remained lodged in his back. Simultaneously Rei and his mother stepped towards the body. Rei stopped himself; he was letting his emotion get the best of him. He knew this was just a memory and he could do nothing to change any of this. His mother too had stopped but for another reason, a kunai was now pressed against her throat. The hand that held it belonged to dark figure clad in a black cloak. Rei could see little of the man's true form; his cloak flowed around him keeping it hidden. Rei did feel him, he boasted the same cold it swallowed the warmth his mother gave off. "You'll pay for ruining my plans," hissed a voice from deep within the hood.

"Do your worst, demon," said Rei's mother her resolution set in stone. The dark voice laughed, an evil cackle that chilled the blood.

"Brave little Phoenix, I will. I'm going to trap your soul for all time. Tear you from the cycle of life your line loves so much, not quite dead but never truly alive, tortured forever, how dose that sound." The voice muttered some strange words. Pain wracked Rei's mother's body and she let out a blood-curdling scream. Rei watched before his very eyes as his mother's soul, still screaming, was torn from her body. The clocked figure crushed the soul into a small orb and held it up to his face. "And I'm going to do the same to your son," he sneered placing the orb in the folds of his robe. The empty shell that was her body rapidly decayed to dust.

"No you won't," said a low voice. Rei's father had pulled himself to a knee blood flowed like water from the wound in his back. The heat of life was rapidly leaving him. His right hand still held his sword, but the blade rested firmly on the ground.

"How are you going to stop me, samurai? You can't even lift your sword."

Kenji struggled to pull himself to his feet, coughing blood. "I swear by my sword that my son will strike you down," he said through red teeth.

"You fool, that useless little heirloom you gave him could never hope to even scratch me!" The shadow howled. Kenji summoned all the strength he had left and lifted his sword high above his head. The blade caught the sunlight for a brief second then shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"Now he does…" were the words on the last breath of Rei's father. The demon let out a small sigh as Kenji's body fell to the ground once again this time turning into dust to be carried away on the wind. The demon barely gave the fallen foes a second thought instead he turned his attention to the gate. Rei's blood boiled in his veins he hated this thing in front of him, he wanted it dead but now was neither the time nor the place. With out warning the shadow leaped at the gate moving to fast for Rei's eyes to track. He had landed on the face of the cliff and now stood parallel to he ground. Rei was glad he could attack or be attacked by this thing it was way out of his league.The shadow knelt down running his hand across the smooth inactive gate surface. He muttered another set of words but was only answered with a painful shock. The shadow leaped off the cliff and landed neatly in front of the gate giving it another examination. Rei decided to get closer so he left the safety of the tree line and move toward the cloaked demon. The demon tried another incantation and received another shock. "That bitch, who knew she knew the seal of the sun?" he said to himself."This will-" He paused and looked over his shoulder in Rei's general direction, Rei froze in place. The hood turned from side to side searching but apparently finding nothing. The demon turned back to continue his rant, "This will take me years to dispel, fucking layered seals." He spun on heel and marched into the woods muttering about blood and light. Rei fallowed him into the trees but the voice quickly faded till only the wind in the trees could be heard. Rei dropped to his knees his head swimming with thoughts and emotions that decided to hit him all at once. He couldn't take it, there was too much, he black out.

Rei didn't lay in the darkness for long instead he was bombarded by a number of strange images. Their floating in the blackness was a small ebony box filled with blood the box snapped closed and strange white markings covered it. The marks faded till they were blacker than the dark box they covered. The box sat on a great dark web it sat among more recognizable boxes longer boxes big enough to put people in. The coffins sent chills down Rei's spine but he could not take his eyes off them. It didn't take long for him to see plants growing out of the grim boxes. The plants grew into tall trees the trees blossomed then died taking all light with them. Then like the cold hands of death it hit him nothingness and he slept.


End file.
